


works in progress... [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: All the AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Cuddles, Fanart, Holding Hands, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunion, Tears, Work In Progress, because i'm nothing without feelings, kiss, lovely mutants in love, this just work in progress but I will make fanart with that one day !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

Below a series of sketches. These are inspired by fanfictions, by things that I crossed here or there, by musics, by moments. One day I shall have time to make it real drawings!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227061022870138.jpg)  
On the right Charles play piano (inspired by a musical fanfic by Shigai).

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227061024346949.jpg)  
I am sure that I saw this attitude in a manga but which?

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227061024858558.jpg)  
Spontaneous sketch makes in the subway under the eye amazed enough at the other travelers!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227061025613350.jpg)  
Just because Charles freckles fascinates me.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227061027605057.jpg)  
Inspired by the really really sad but so so beautiful fanfic "By Faint Indirections" by Kianspo. I examine to be able to draw a motorcycle of good period. And also to make the set of the night city exactly with the good lights and this particular atmosphere.


	2. in my sketchbook

I may be a little obsessed with this fandom !  
I make sketches of tender scenes between Charles and Erik almost all the time!   
Here are some.

Some are inspired by the lovers that I see on the subway like this picture below.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150322064204269690.jpg)

Others are academic studies . I love drawing the tender gestures . Although I have to train a lot to successfully draw hands.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150322064204327124.jpg)

Some come from attitudes I see in movies.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150322064204567910.jpg)

or from comics...  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150322064203158453.jpg)

Sometimes it's just two hands, a moment, a hug...  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150322064202803415.jpg)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150322064200850061.jpg)

But more often the inspiration comes from wonderful fanfiction I read constantly. The sketch below will perhaps one day become a fanart for The Swan, a story written by the adorable Waitfornight . But first I am working on drawing feathers! I would like to represent Charles when he turns into swan in Erik's arms.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150322064202560189.jpg)


	3. More cuddles

Some other sketches from my skechbook.   
Still gestures and attitudes. 

With passion this time , a wrist seized in a burst of desire.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150328073723857807.jpg)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150328073724467347.jpg)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150328074055512600.jpg)

Shhh my love ...  
This sketch is inspired by a scene which I saw at the theater. The moment was very romantic and intense. Comedians have almost wispered.   
Don't speak, don't say it...shhh my love...  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150328073725191538.jpg)

Research sketch for a reunion scene. In the final drawing they will be dressed !   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150328073725575346.jpg)


	4. some more

A training to learn to draw kisses :  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15040509033134860.jpg.html)

Just a gesture to suggest a moment of passion ... you can guess !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150405090331115559.jpg.html)

Attitudes, more academic  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150405090331247308.jpg.html)

And kisses... always kisses  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150405090331403179.jpg.html)


	5. one more chapter on Tuesday

Some more sketches. Cherik again...

With shadows, and many small strokes.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150414104742541932.jpg.html)

Kiss on the neck, 'cause I think it's a very sensual way for kissing.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150414104743293180.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150414104743385502.jpg.html)


	6. return from Scotland

8 days of vacation between Edinburgh and Glasgow. I had the opportunity to find inspiration !!  
Some new sketches made here and there . And always with our adorable mutants as models.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150511071145565373.jpg.html)

Scenes between lovers captured in pubs !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150511071147636855.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150511071149574247.jpg.html)

Charles a little angry against Erik ... but nothing that can not be cured with a kiss !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150511071154893304.jpg.html)


	7. All the AU

I became addicted to AU/Cherik fanfic.   
The following sketches are all alternative universe with Erik & Charles. They are not linked to specific fanfiction.

A Heroic fantasy story where a Charles would be a young prince and Erik would be a knight.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150621022014383956.jpg.html)

And if Charles was a dancer and taught dancing at Erik.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150621022014892588.jpg.html)

And if Erik was a sexy bartender and Charles a lonely customer.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150621022015412985.jpg.html)


	8. Kissing day

I'm late for the International Kissing Day !  
I started a fanart with a tender kiss but I think it will not be finished for another week .  
While not completely miss out this lovely day , here are some sketches . They have in common to show Erik and Charles Kissing : shy , passionate, sexy! You choose!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150708083348412453.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150708083350250354.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150708083349862240.jpg.html)

And a new version of this one !   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170815121522370865.jpg.html)


	9. More love and despair

Various sketches . All have their little story.

A little practice for a hand . This is one of Charles's. After making love with Erik , his hand remains there exhausted on the sheets.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150726081237944943.jpg.html)

For this one I wanted to draw Charles in tears (because he has just been dumped ) and Erik who comforts him (he's his best friend , he is obviously in love with him but does not know how to say it). The Erik's profile is quite missed , so I crossed it out , oops !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150726081238830275.jpg.html)

A poetic scene where Erik seems completely subjugated by Charles, inspired by this song from the musical Phantom of the Opera (You'll laugh , but I think it will make a beautiful Cherik song with Charles in the role of Raoul and Erik as Christine...without her dress of course ! ^_^' When you read the lyrics it makes sense I swear ! )

(Raoul)  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you

(Christine)  
Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

[Raoul]  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

[Christine]  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

[Raoul]  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let, me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you

[Christine]  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

[Both]  
Share each day with me each night, each morning,

[Christine]  
Say you love me

[Raoul]  
You know I do

[Both]  
Love me, that's all I ask of you  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150726081238532348.jpg.html)

And finally two sketches inspired by attitudes I saw in an exhibition of photographs of boys couples. I am quite happy with the smile of Charles and Erik on the second.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150726081238217179.jpg.html)


	10. Mornings and evenings

The return of small sketches in the mini notebook !

And to begin a sketch inspired by one of Madneto 's charming ficlet (which you can read HERE on Tumblr :http://madneto.tumblr.com/post/125625011741/so-any-other-knights-templar-fic-bunnies ). It's a bit of a following of the fanfic The Secret of the Knights Templar ...  
And if you've already read this text you will (hopefully) recognize this little morning scene. I found charles gesture absolutely LOVINGLY described and this is why , on my way home on the subway, I made this little drawing !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150804081155851086.jpg.html)

In this sketch there, no inspiration in particular. They love , they kiss and light decreases with the twilight.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150804081155528135.jpg.html)

And finally some kisses tests, more or less successful (there are days when my hand really does not do what I want aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggggghhhh ! ) .  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150804081155296121.jpg.html)


	11. The gift from Luninosity

Just a little drawing to begin my new mini sketchbook.  
I did not finish the previous one but it was given to me yesterday by the adorable Luni and I could not help but do a sketch right away in.  
I think it likes me , the pages are very soft and my pen glides on it with pleasure !  
This day was delicious , thank you so much for this gift and good stay in Paris (there is rain today but it is cooler!!)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150814072246231003.jpg.html)


	12. Charles in little sketches

A series of sketches of Charles . 

In this one he is a violinist . I designed this during a concert (I've always my sketchbook on me if emergency occurs !). I had read the fanfic "Until the stars don't shine" by Shigai, and there's this beautiful scene where Charles comes in the recording studio of Erik and plays the violin partition.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150819072040232656.jpg.html)

Here Charles bite into an apple. It is inspired by a fanfiction by Luninosity which is actually a RPF . James McAvoy bite into an apple and Michael is fascinated . Well, in my mind it was more Charles and I wanted to lead me to draw a little naughty gesture of one who knows he is observed.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15081907204060275.jpg.html)

For this one there is really no story , I was in a bar and that's it.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150819072040562250.jpg.html)

Okay now I must draw Erik alone !


	13. hurt/confort

It's one of my favorite tag.  
In these doodles Charles takes care of Erik .   
I love the moments of affection after the dark things.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150827071954314977.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150827071954509130.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150827071954857701.jpg.html)


	14. summer mood

And now , the summer ends!  
I did some sketches related to holidays and the summer ... and of course with Charles and Erik !

Relaxing and reading ( poor Erik I really missed out on this one ! Oops! )  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150913071100200065.jpg.html)

Fun at the beach. Charles is wearing a tank top to avoid over tan or freckles !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150913071100579162.jpg.html)

The left one is actually inspired by a fanfiction by Luninosity in which Charles looks at the sea at sunset (This is a RPF fanfic I believe )  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15091307110021724.jpg.html)

 

And finally this one, it's an idea that stuck in my head. Erik plays guitar in an amateur group. Hank plays drums , Alex the bass ... Raven is also in this group, she plays the cello (it's a kind of symphonic - rock band you know ) . After the departure of their singer, he is looking for someone to replace him. It's summer and during the summer vacation, Charles, Raven 's brother, who is studying in England, comes to his family in New York. Raven , without asking their opinion to other group members, asks her brother to come give it a try . On seeing Charles with his student nerd look , Erik is very skeptical. It begins when even a song ( in my mind is " I see fire" by Ed Sheeran ) . In this song it is essentially a duet between the guitar and the voice, the guitar is very present but the voice arose , and gaining momentum towards the end . And plus the voice of Charles finds its place , plus Erik is seduced . And at the end , when he sings " I Could feel it upon my skin" Erik is completely overwhelmed !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150913071059734194.jpg.html)


	15. A last Explicit stuff !

That's it !!  
I crossed the border between very erotic and explicit today !! It took me one year !

It's been a year since I arrived in the Cherik fandom .  
And it is still great. Incredibly great.  
As I read somewhere on tumblr , with this fandom " I'm in a relationship with a relationship" .  
It's funny and it is also very true .  
I love these two characters and the couple that they form and hope to continue for a long time to draw them .  
I hope above all go on to share wonderful moments of reading , writing and creation with the members of this fandom .  
You are wonderful artists and discover new fanarts and fanfics became a real drug for me every day.  
And also today my 100th follower subscribed to my tumblr .  
So it's a sign ! No ?  
Thank you to everyone, it's really great encouraging !!  
And therefore to celebrate this: some porn ! Yeah !

Up-date : Do not be surprised friends. I moved the most explicit of these fanarts in the fanart series referred as Freedoms. It was to avoid having to put too many warnings on this drawing box there ! For sexy Cherik fanarts it's here now : http://archiveofourown.org/works/5283638/chapters/12195611 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151028040444584947.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15102804044689744.jpg.html)

For now these are only sketches but if you told me to do more explicit fanarts , I can complete and work on them more !


	16. today

Some hurt/confort doodles...because...  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151114060612770606.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15111406061356230.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151114060613270668.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151114060613372741.jpg.html)


	17. Confort and Love

Winter's tale !! Snow, big sweaters, and looooove !!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151225083420260695.jpg.html)   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151225083419776584.jpg.html)

 

and a very very old one !!!  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151225083419993333.jpg.html)


	18. Gladiator/AU

You know when you come across very inspiring materials (texts, film script, pictures...) and you say: I have to Cherik that! Well that's exactly what happened to me with this drawing. This fanart is almost entirely copied on the cover of [this doujinshi.](http://yellowmoth.tumblr.com/post/130909056304/doreken-small-gerita-doujinshi) But I could not help myself! I swear ! Besides, you know my affection for Cherik/AU !! Soooooooo... :D [](http://www.casimages.com/i/160112071907918286.jpg.html) [](http://www.casimages.com/i/160112071908118719.jpg.html)


	19. Hurt and confort

Just a little drawing, with some hurt and a lot of confort because I need it for them.   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161103095009105363.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161103095008753702.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Feeling of You in my Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841138) by [pascaler23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/pseuds/pascaler23)




End file.
